La Casa de los Gatos
by Vanina
Summary: Habian pasado diez años. Pero los gatos tienen nueve vidas ¿no? Ella volvio para quedarse, y cambiar la vida de todos. Horrible Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, en estos momentos debería estar estudiando para una prueba de la universidad.

**LA CASA DE LOS GATOS**

**Cap. 01**

Todo parecía indicar que este sería otro día normal.

Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser un día para los habitantes de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, más conocida como Konoha.

Aunque aún era bastante temprano, ya se podía apreciar movimiento en el lugar. Algunas tiendas ya habían abierto, y unos pocos madrugadores recorrían el mercado. Ninjas frescos y despiertos relevaban a sus compañeros, luego de una larga guardia nocturna. Y algunos jóvenes ninjas entrenaban en los campos especiales.

Una joven de cabellos rosados golpeaba una ropa, convirtiéndola en polvo. Con el tiempo, y un arduo entrenamiento, había convertido sus manos en poderosas armas. Pero quería más. Hace ya unos años que había decidido dejar de ser una carga para sus compañeros; por eso estaba ahí, entrenando. Debía ser mejor. Quería ser mejor.

Desde un árbol cercano, un ninja la observa en silencio. Se había levantado temprano, para charlar un poco con su amigo, en su infaltable cita frente a aquella piedra. Pero en el camino la encontró, y se detuvo un momento a verla.

Debía reconocer que el entrenamiento con la Hokage había convertido a la joven en una ninja extraordinaria, aunque aún tenía mucho potencial por explotar. Pero a cambio, parte de su personalidad había quedado atrás.

La extrañaba. Extrañaba esa actitud alegre y algo infantil que tenía antes. Le recordaba demasiado a ella. Quizás por eso tendía a sobreprotegerla en las misiones. Perder a su alumna sería como volver a perderla. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

La joven detuvo su práctica para tomar algo de aire. Mientras descansaba, pudo distinguir una silueta en las afueras del campo de entrenamiento.

Era el tercer día que veía a Ibiki Morino por ese lugar. Su expresión era triste, igual que en los días anteriores. Cargaba un paquete en sus manos, y caminaba lentamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Debía admitir que se sentía curiosa. No sabía mucho de aquel Jônin, pero en esos pocos años en que había compartido con él un par de veces (mayormente, cuando se presentaba frente a la Hokage), nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

Quizás. Sólo quizás, podría dar una vuelta al lugar al cual él iba, más tarde.

Desde su árbol, Kakashi también pudo ver al ninja. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios. Si él la extrañaba en esos días, para Ibiki debía ser aún peor.

Quizás, sólo quizás, podría ir a buscarlo para charlar un rato, sobre los viejos tiempos – _sobre ella_ -. Pero antes, tenía una cita pendiente con otro amigo.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Era increíble, aún después de diez años se podía ver aquella mancha de sangre en aquella roca.

Su sangre.

Diez años era demasiado tiempo. Había extrañado tanto aquella tierra, la aldea, la gente.

Y a él. Sobre todo a él. Lo había extrañado tanto.

_¿Seguiría pensando en ella?_

Pero no había podido quedarse. No después de aquel enfrentamiento.

Ese día había descubierto que la única forma de vencer a Orochimaru y vengar a su familia era descubriendo su verdadero origen. Su verdadero poder.

Una pequeña figura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Alguna noticia? – su voz era opacada por la sonriente máscara.

- Eh… pues, hay un pequeño problema – le contestó el pequeño -. Lo encontramos sólo, lejos de _su_aldea, pero llego un chicos con ojos rojos… y, pues… ahorita mismo se están dando duro - terminó de decir, tratando de adivinar la expresión de la joven bajo su máscara.

- Llévame allá – fue la fría respuesta que recibió, mientras ella realizaba algunos sellos con sus manos, preparándose para lo que venía.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Pequeñas luces blancas cruzaron el cielo, justo sobre las durmientes figuras que custodiaban el pequeño santuario.

La primera vez que las había visto creyó que eran una alucinación, pero con el tiempo lo tomó como algo común del lugar. Después de todo, la Casa de los Gatos siempre había sido un lugar extraña.

_Ella era extraña._

Volvió a mirar aquella piedra, en donde se encontraban grabados los nombres de todos los que habían nacido en el clan. Junto a ella había otra más pequeña, en donde se podían leer, escritos con letra infantil, dos nombres totalmente ajenos a los_gatos_.

_Su familia adoptiva._

El viento sopló suavemente, dejando caer algunas hojas sobre su cabello. Odiaba su cabello, pero era lo único que le permitía esconder aquellas marcas en su cabeza.

Sonrió, recordando el examen chunin de hacía unos años. Se había rapado para asustar un poco a aquellos chiquillos con su aspecto. Le encantaba ver ese tipo de expresión entre los críos. Haber si así entendía un poco en que clase de mundo se estaban metiendo.

Se ató nuevamente el pañuelo con la insignia de la aldea, y dejó un poco mas de incienso quemándose frente a la piedra.

Hacía unos días había visitado aquella roca escarlata oculta en el Bosque Prohibido, para despedirse del doloroso pasado. Ahora visitaba esta blanquecina roca, para recordar un pasado más dulce.

_Aunque ella ya no estaba._

Se alejó del lugar a paso lento, bajo la atenta mirada de unos curiosos ojos verdes.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Esperó a que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos antes de atreverse a recorrer el lugar.

Le sorprendía que en todos esos años, nunca hubiese sabido de aquel templo. Aunque se veía que hacía años nadie habitaba ahí, no parecía tan abandonado. Quizás el Jônin que recién había abandonado el lugar era la razón de esto.

Se acercó a la roca donde él había estado. Una roca blanca destacaba en el lugar. En ella. Podía leerse claramente "Clan Nekoi".

Tampoco recordaba haber oído nada sobre ese clan.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Observó con arrogancia el cuerpo a sus pies.

_Y el discípulo superó al maestro._

- Y me creías tan estúpido como para cederte mi cuerpo – le dijo al caído sannin – Tú fuiste el verdadero estúpido, al no darte cuenta que sólo te estaba utilizando.

- ¿Y sabes quien te está utilizando a ti, Uchiha? – le preguntó alguien a su espalda. Al voltear pudo ver a una mujer con una extraña máscara cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú para venir a meterte en mis asuntos? – le respondió el joven don fría arrogancia.

- Cachorro, no me pase diez años lejos de mi hogar preparándome para mi venganza, todo para que un crío como tú me la arrebatase de las manos. Así que, como compensación… me apropiaré de tu vida – la joven hablaba con tranquilidad, mientras pequeñas y blanquecinas luces rodeaban su cuerpo.

- Esto debe ser una broma – dijo el muchacho, mientras el rojo teñía sus pupilas -. Tú no eres rival para mí.

- ¿Apuestas?

- Mangekyo Sharingan – el chico sonrió mientras descubría su mejor arma.

- Lindo truco – dijo ella con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a su oponente – lástima que no funcione conmigo – agregó mientras se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver unos salvajes ojos dorados. Hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, mientras las luces cubrian su cuerpo por completo -. _Nekomusume_.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Bien, primer capítulo de mi fic.

Primer cambio visible… pues ya deben haberse dado cuenta. Le puse cabello a Ibiki. No me golpeen, es para el fic.

Del clan Nekoi hablare, obviamente, a medida que avance el fic. Aunque cuando arme mi página podrán ver más.

Tratare de al menos subir un capitulo por semana. Si la universidad me lo permite, tratare de subir con mayor frecuencia.

En fin. Críticas, comentarios, ideas, y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme ya saben lo que deben hacer.

Y si por ahí hay alguien que sepa dibujar bonito (que yo soy un asco) me avisa, que quiero imágenes de los personajes que cree.

C-ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, en estos momentos debería estar estudiando para una prueba de la universidad.

**LA CASA DE LOS GATOS**

**Cap. 02**

Le dolía TODO.

Maldito mocoso. Cuando vio el cuerpo de Orochimaru a los pies del crío creyó que sería realmente fuerte. Por eso usó esa técnica. P_or nada._

Venció al crío con demasiada facilidad. Aunque, quizás, la lucha con el sannin lo había debilitado demasiado. En fin. Ya lo había hecho.

Si sus oídos no le fallaban, los cachorros habían encendido una fogata. Si su olfato no le fallaba, estaban asando un poco de pescado. Abrió los ojos con cuidado. Si su vista no le fallaba, estaba amaneciendo, y muy cerca suyo, habían dejado al Uchiha.

Desmayado, atado y sellado.

- Ah, Kami… que dolor de cabeza - masculló mientras _trataba_de levantarse.

- Buenos días – susurró un niño a su lado, sonriéndole con sus ojos dorados. Llevaba el cabello, de color castaño _rallado_(1) y no muy largo, atado en una coleta baja -. ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, sin alzar la voz.

- Fatal - respondió la joven con desgano, sentándose cerca del fuego - gracias por no hablar fuerte.

- Descuida, sé como terminas después de eso.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- Revisan los alrededores. Hicimos un agujero y quemamos el cuerpo del tío ese, pero querían asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta aún y nos siguiera.

- Genial. ¿Avanzamos mucho mientras dormía?

- Bastante. Seguimos tus indicaciones, y según Tama estamos a unas dos o tres horas de la aldea – El chiquillo tomó un par de pescados y le acercó uno a la joven.

- Gracias Haya-chan – dijo ella. Miró hacia el cielo un momento antes de comer.

_Por fin. A casa._

§ § § § § § § § §

Todo parecía indicar que ese no sería un día normal en la Aldea de la Hoja.

El aire se sentía seco y espeso. No corría nada de viento. El cielo no tenía ni una sola nube. La gente sentía una presión extraña en sus pechos. Los niños no tenían ganas de jugar.

Eso habría sido suficiente para, al menos, inquietar a los ninjas de la aldea. Pero aún había algo más.

_Los gatos habían desaparecido._

Esa mañana, todos los que tenían un felino en sus casas, no lograron encontrarlos. Los llamaron, les gritaron, sacaron sus juguetes y comida favorita. Pero no aparecieron.

Ibiki Morino había visitado temprano el templo Goutokuji(2), para descubrir que toda la colonia de gatos del lugar se había esfumado.

Horas después, decenas de angustiados aldeanos se acercaron al abandonado templo. Veían la desaparición de los animales como la última señal de que algo malo ocurriría. Por lo que corrieron a rogar por ayuda a los dioses.

Como disculpa por los años de olvido y abandono, limpiaron el templo y rearmaron los altares. Purificaron sus cuerpos en el pozo de la entrada, y encendieron velas e inciensos.

Limpiaron los monolitos en el cementerio de los gatos, quemaron incienso frente a las efigies durmientes, y oraron para que los espíritus del desaparecido clan los protegieron.

Porque todo parecía indicar que ese no sería un día normal en la Aldea de la Hoja.

§ § § § § § § § §

Sakura se acercó con calma a la zona de entrenamientos. Había acompañado a su madre al templo cerca del Bosque Prohibido, y había pasado la mañana ayudando a limpiar el sector dedicado a los tres dioses(3).

En el lugar. Se encontró con Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taicho y…

- ¡¿Kakashi-sense¡¡llego antes que yo!! – Sakura ahora sí creía en la idea de que algo malo ocurriría ese día. No había otra explicación para la puntualidad del ninja copia.

- No pongas esa cara Sakura – le dijo el Jônin – la Hokage ha ordenado a todos los ninjas que se mantengan en alerta máxima.

- ¿Acaso Tsunade-sama también cree en eso de los malos augurios? – le preguntó la chica al ninja.

- Ustedes son muy jóvenes para entenderlo Sakura – esta vez fue Yamato quien se dirigió a ella -. El que desaparecieron los gatos del templo es malo. Desde hace años que esos animales han sido una especie de radar de los sucesos extraños en la aldea.

- Cuando el zorro de nueve colas atacó la aldea, los gatos del templo desaparecieron por tres días. No los vimos hasta que todo había terminado. Lamentablemente, hoy en día ya no queda nadie que sea capaz de descifrar el comportamiento de estos animales.

Sakura no hizo ningún otro comentario, y se sentó en un tronco, cerca de sus compañeros. Pudo ver que Sai tenía su block de dibujo abierto, pero su mano parecía incapaz de moverse sobre este, y su expresión mostraba algo de preocupación.

Naruto, mientras, se veía realmente tenso. Era como si todo ese ambiente enrarecido ambiente lo afectara sobremanera. Parecía que todo su cuerpo se encontraba alerta, preparado a lo que ocurriera.

Y aún así, no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque.

§ § § § § § § § §

- Onêsan¿qué está pasando? – preguntó el pequeño preocupado.

Habían recorrido buena parte del camino que los separaba de la aldea. Dos jovencitas, de cabellos blancos y con vacías máscaras sobre sus rostros iban con ellos. Un enorme felino cargaba al aún inconciente Uchiha.

La joven esperaba llegar pronto a la aldea, y encontrarse con sus viejos amigos – _con él_ – pero algo la detuvo.

Frente a ellos se encontraban todos los gatos de la aldea. También podía ver a los del templo, que eran más grandes que un gato común. Estaban ahí, sentados, quietos.

Como si la estuviesen esperando.

_Como si la estuviesen recibiendo._

Un gato grande, negro, se acercó a ella, y la miró fijamente.

Y supo que la aldea estaba en peligro.

§ § § § § § § § §

Algo explotó, demasiado cerca, logrando separarlos.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Sakura pudo ver a Naruto a varios metros de ella.

Frente a él, Itachi Uchiha.

Y cuando notó que su amigo no se movía, supo que no había logrado esquivar su mirada.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó desesperada mientras corría hacia él, pero una figura se interpuso en su camino. Una túnica negra con nubes rojas, y una larga cabellera rubia – Deidara – reconoció a su atacante de inmediato, logrando maniobrar para evitar los explosivos que le estaba enviando.

Rápidamente dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Sai se encontraba cerca de ella, lidiando con el Atkatsuki de la espada maldita. Kakashi-sense y Yamato-taicho habían terminado bastante lejos, enfrentándose a un tipo con una extraña máscara.

- Me gustaría quedarme y charlar, y saldar viejas cuentas contigo – le dijo su rival, sonriendo con maldad – pero por hoy, nos limitaremos con llevarnos a tu amigo – otra explosión, y antes de poder reaccionar los cuatro criminales se dirigían a la salida de Konoha.

_Y se llevaban a Naruto_

§ § § § § § § § §

- ¡Genma, detrás de ti! – el aludido apenas si logró esquivar las figuras explosivas que aquel rubio le había lanzado. Junto a él, Ibiki y un escuadrón de anbus intentaban impedir la huída de los criminales.

- ¡Maldición Ibiki!, no es posible que no seamos capaces de detenerlos¡son sólo cuatro! – el jonin estaba desesperado. Había usado todos sus senbons, y había gastado gran cantidad de chakra. Pero sus contrincantes parecían no verse afectados.

- Son cuatro a los que no hay que subestimar, amigo mío. Mejor vete con cuidado – le respondió el otro, esquivando otro de los ataque explosivos.

- ¡Naruto! – Ibiki y Genma vieron al equipo 7 acercarse rápidamente desde los campos de entrenamiento. Detrás de ellos se veía al equipo nueve, y desde el centro de la aldea se acercaban Gai y Kurenai con sus muchachos.

- Hora de irnos – dijo sin emoción alguna el Uchiha, mientras se deshacía de dos anbus con su Sharingan – dejen de jugar y muévanse.

- No tan rápido, _Itachi-chan_ –. El aludido se sorprendió. Sólo una persona lo había llamado así en su vida. Una persona que se suponía, estaba muerta.

§ § § § § § § § §

(1) ¿Conocen los gatos romanos? Les llaman así a los típicos gatos rallados, grises o cafés. Imaginen que el cabello del crío se ve igualito al pelaje de uno de esos gatos. Y del peinado, es casi igual al de Shippo, de Inuyasha.

(2) Leyenda: _Durante el siglo XVII, existía en Tokio un templo que había conocido días mejores y que tenía serios problemas económicos. El sacerdote del templo era muy pobre, pero aún así, compartía la escasa comida que tenía con su gato, Tama._

_Un día, un hombre de gran fortuna e importancia fue sorprendido por una tormenta mientras cazaba y se refugió bajo un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca del templo. Mientras esperaba a que amainara la tormenta, el hombre vio que un gato le hacía señas para que se acercara a la puerta del templo. Tal fue su asombro que dejó el refugio que le ofrecía el árbol y se acercó para ver de cerca a tan singular gato. En ese momento, un rayo cayó sobre el árbol que le había dado cobijo._

_A consecuencia de ello, el hombre rico se hizo amigo del pobre sacerdote, y el templo prosperó, con lo que el sacerdote y su gato nunca volvieron a pasar hambre._

_Tras su muerte, Tama recibió un solemne y cariñoso entierro en el cementerio para gatos del **Templo Goutokuji**, y se creó el Maneki Neko en su honor. Se dice que un Maneki Neko en el lugar de trabajo, el hogar o incluso una página web atrae la buena suerte y los visitantes._

(3) Los tres dioses que nacieron luego de que Izanagi abandonara la tierra de los muertos.

_Como es de esperarse, Izanagi se fue a purificar a sí mismo después de recuperarse de su descenso a Yomi. Mientras se desnudaba y removía los adornos de su cuerpo, cada artículo que el dejaba caer al suelo formo una deidad. Incluso surgieron más dioses cuando él se sumergió en el agua para lavarse. Los más importantes fueron creados de su rostro una vez que este se lo lavo:_

_Amaterasu (encarnación del sol) de su ojo derecho,_

_Tsukiyomi (encarnación de la luna) de su ojo izquierdo, y_

_Susanowo (encarnación del viento o de la tormenta) de su nariz_

_Izanagi se dispuso a dividir el mundo entre ellos con Amaterasu heredando los cielos, Tsukiyomi tomando el control de la noche y la luna y el dios tormenta Susanowo poseyendo los mares._

Segundo capítulo a vuestra disposición. ¿Qué les pareció?

Siempre es bueno prestar atención a las señales que nos rodean. Yo soy medio bruja, así que lo que les digo es por experiencia propia.

Comentarios del fic. Sasuke está sellado, ya verán más adelante a que me refiero. ¿Recuerdan que la joven dijo que tomaría su vida?, pues no es que quiera matarlo, ella esta pensando en otra cosa.

Naruto esta tenso, y es obvio. Lleva en su interior un demonio animal. El instinto animal es sabio. Saben cuando algo malo va a ocurrir. Para el tsunami en Tailandia, muchos animales huyeron antes del temblor, y se dice que delfines guiaron embarcaciones mar adentro, donde no se vieron afectadas por las olas.

Y de los gatos. Que puedo decir de los gatos.

Estos animales son una maravilla. Para mí, los más increíbles del mundo. En todas las culturas los han relacionado con la magia, lo oculto; también se les ha relacionado con los muertos, el cielo y el infierno, etc. A lo largo del fic iré colocando anécdotas y leyendas sobre estos fantásticos animales.

Sobre el capítulo, digamos que además de salir a recibir a un "superior", tenían que dar aviso de lo que podía ocurrir.

Genma e Ibiki son amigos. Pero eso se irá viendo durante el desarrollo de la historia. Ojo, que son amigos, no amantes ni nada de eso. ESTE NO ES UN FIC YAOI (pongo el aviso sólo por si acaso). Sólo diré que son dos de los personajes secundarios que me daré el gusto de desarrollar en la historia (uno más que el otro, claro está).

En fin. Críticas, comentarios, ideas, confesiones, o lo que quieran decir, pues ya saben que hacer.

C-ya!

Ps: nuevamente no estudie para la dichosa prueba… a ver como me irá.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Ayer me fue bien en la prueba (para haber leído la materia una vez XD). Eso me ha dado mucha confianza… demasiada quizás, ya que nuevamente no he estudiado nada para la prueba de mañana)

**LA CASA DE LOS GATOS**

**Cap. 03**

Frente a ellos, y rodeándolos, se encontraban todos los gatos de la aldea.

Kisame soltó un bufido. _Odiaba_a los gatos(1).

Deidara quiso reír ante la actitud de su compañero, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de Itachi.

Tobi… eh, bueno. Tobi no hacía nada, excepto cargar a un semi inconciente Naruto.

Desde el muro que rodea la salida de la aldea los ninjas, incluyendo a unos recién llegados Jiraiya y Hokage, veían sorprendidos la escena. Podían sentir que algo importante ocurría (o ocurriría) ahí.

Desde los árboles que rodeaban el lugar unas figuras saltaron hacia el círculo que formaban los felinos. Una joven vestida como ninja y que llevaba una máscara que parecía un gato sonriendo(2) lideraba el grupo. Cerca de la puerta de la aldea dos muchachas de cabellos blancos, vestidas iguales y con iguales e inexpresivas máscaras, se encontraban agazapadas junto a un enorme felino que cargaba con un muchacho.

Un niño de unos ocho años y cabello castaño se detuvo junto a la primera joven. No llevaba máscara, pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados en una sonrisa(3), a su alrededor se encontraban varios felinos mucho más grandes que un gato normal.

Itachi se enfrentó a la joven, de cara a la aldea. No podía ser_ella_.

- Quien eres, y que haces con mi estúpido hermano - La pregunta sorprendió a todos, quienes volvieron a mirar a la figura que cargaba el felino más grande, y que comenzaba a despertar con algunos (evidentes) problemas.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó una joven pelirosa desde el muro, reconociéndolo. El aludido alzó un poco la vista, con una expresión que daba a entender que no le hacía gracia tanto ruido.

- Eso no te interesa, _Itachi-chan_… a menos, claro, que quieras pelear contra mí para sacarme esa información – dijo la joven mientras se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver sus felinos ojos dorados, que su enemigo reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Nanao! – exclamó Itachi, provocando un sobresalto entre varios ninjas apostados en la puerta.

- Dame al _cachorro_, Itachi – fue lo único que esta le dijo. La expresión del joven se puso seria.

- Quítamelo.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, sacó un kunai y se hirió levemente la mano, para realizar varios sellos y apoyar la mano en la tierra. A su espalda, las jóvenes imitaron sus movimientos.

- Kuchigose no Jutsu: Jigokumusume – exclamaron las tres(4).

Jiraiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Llevaba más de 20 años sin ver esa invocación.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Era imposible.

La había llorado. La había extrañado. Había rogado en el templo abandonado durante noches, hacía ya varios años, para que regresara junto a él.

¿Realmente era ella?

¿Había regresado… _para él_?

§ § § § § § § § § §

Un estremecimiento recorrió sus espaldas. En especial la de uno.

Frente a ellos, tres enormes gatas de dos colas los observaban con fiereza(5).

- Natsuko, Natsumi, encárguense del rubio y del cara de pez – las chicas asintieron, mientras los aludidos no quitaban la vista de los enormes animales – Hayate, quítale el muchacho al raro de la máscara – y niño asintió y se dirigió al que sería su contrincante seguido de los gatos que lo rodeaban. El otro sonrió bajo su máscara, no sería difícil vencer al crío – Tama, deja al cachorro y ayuda a Hayate – el enorme tigre blanco que cargaba a Sasuke se inclinó, dejando que este (que aún se encontraba atado y _sellado_) bajara de su lomo. Tobi borró su sonrisa. No le daba buena espina ese _gato_.

- Veamos si _ahora_eres capaz de vencerme, _Na-chan_ – dijo Itachi, sonriendo con autosuficiencia -. Las cosas han cambiado en estos años.

- Lo mismo digo. Pero ya sabes que es un placer para mí darte una paliza, como en los viejos tiempos.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Sakura observó a sus maestros. Notó que el ninja copia había descubierto su Sharingan, pero tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro.

- Kakashi-sense¿qué…

- No se que demonios esté haciendo – respondió este, anticipándose a la pregunta – pero hay algo que impide que pueda leer sus movimientos – Sakura miró a Sai, que le devolvió la misma sorprendida mirada. ¿Quién era ella?

¿Existía alguien capaz de vencer al Sharingan?

§ § § § § § § § § §

Tsunade miraba al hombre junto a ella. Aunque mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

_Ella había regresado._

§ § § § § § § § § §

La chica era buena, aunque en una situación normal jamás podría vencerle.

Pero esa _cosa_junto a ella era otro cuento.

Sólo dos minutos de combate le bastaron para darse cuenta de que no podría contra esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera. Y le bastó una ojeada a su alrededor para notar que Kisame estaba igual o peor que él.

Un poco más lejos, Tobi esquivaba los ataques del muchacho. No eran gran cosa realmente, pero aquel enorme tigre se las estaba haciendo ver negras. Naruto, mientras, comenzaba a recobrar el sentido, protegido por los grandes gatos que lo mantenían alejado de los Atkatsuki.

Itachi no se encontraba mejor. Su contrincante se había hecho realmente fuerte, sus ataques eran extraordinarios, y lo peor, no podía usar su mejor arma – el Sharingan – contra ella.

Jamás había podido hacerlo. Maldijo a la chica y a todo su clan.

Podía ver a sus compañeros, en la misma situación que él. Sabía que no resistirían.

Esquivó como pudo a la joven y corrió hacia el Jinchuriki. Pero la enorme invocación de dos colas (que aún no se había metido en la batalla), tomó al chiquillo y lo puso en su lomo, alejándolo de él.

- ¡Nos vamos! – gritó Itachi, frustrado. Al oírlo, Deidara lanzó un par de explosivos para confundir y cubrir su huida.

Al disiparse el humo, sólo quedaban los felinos y sus amos en aquel campo de batalla.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Nanao cerró los ojos. Estaba hecha _polvo_. Por lo de ayer y por lo de ahora.

Se acercó al Uchiha menor, que ahora estaba de pie junto a un confundido Naruto. A una seña suya, las tres invocaciones se esfumaron en un remolino de fuego. Se acercó al rubio.

Diez años.

Había crecido tanto.

_Se parecía tanto a él._

Le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rubio cabello y lo acariciaba _como a un niño pequeño_.

- Si - contestó el mientras se sonrojaba por la actitud de la joven. Esta volvió a sonreír, y ha desordenar el cabello del muchacho, hasta que una voz la llamó desde la puerta de la aldea.

- ¿Nanao? -. De pie, sólo, en la enorme puerta, Jiraiya la observaba, aún sin creérselo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin saber cómo actuar.

El sólo abrió los brazos, sonriendo.

- ¡Jiraiya-otôsan! – y ella corrió a refugiarse en ellos.

Había vuelto a casa

§ § § § § § § § § §

(1) El tipo es medio pez. Adivinen porque odia a los gatos.

(2) Imaginen una máscara con el rostro de un Maneki Neko.

(3) La típica expresión .

(4) Técnica de invocación: Hija del Infierno.

(5) Son Nekomatas, algo así como Kirara, la gatito de Sango en Inuyasha, aunque la invocación de Nanao es más grande que las otras.

_Un nekomata es una criatura mitológica japonesa que se cree que evoluciona de los gatos domésticos. Se creía que cuando un gato llegaba a los diez años de vida, su rabo empezaría a dividirse lentamente en dos, a la vez que desarrollaría poderes mágicos, principalmente aquellos relacionados con la nigromancia y chamanismo. Gesticulando con sus rabos o con sus patas delanteras (ya que caminaría erguido), los nekomata animarían y controlarían a los muertos. Los nekomatas, en entornos salvajes, se alimentarían de carroña proveniente de cuerpos muertos._

_Aunque el comportamiento de los nekomatas se suele comparar al de los gatos comunes, solían tener continuas trifulcas, especialmente los gatos viejos y maltratados que eran normalmente más poderosos que el nekomata medio. Para vengarse, esos nekomatas controlaban a los familiares muertos de los maltratadores, persiguiéndolos hasta que fueran compensados con comida, disculpas y atención._

¿Qué tal?

Antes de que digan nada. La tipa es fuerte, si, pero las invocaciones suelen ayudar bastante. En fuerza probablemente no llegue al nivel de Kakashi o los más fuertes de la aldea, pero el que no se vea afectada por el Sharingan, pues, también ayuda. Sobre esto precisamente… hablaré mas adelante en el fic :P.

Escribí tres capítulos de corrido sin estudiar para mi prueba. Ahora si me voy a estudiar.

C-ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Ayer me fue bien en la prueba (para haber leído la materia una vez XD). Eso me ha dado mucha confianza… demasiada quizás, ya que nuevamente no he estudiado nada para la prueba de mañana.

**LA CASA DE LOS GATOS**

**Cap. 04**

La sala especial de audiencias estaba repleta con los ninjas de la aldea. La noticia de la llegada de la joven y sus compañeros (sin olvidarnos del Uchiha menor) se había regado rápidamente por todos lados.

Los únicos que aún no entraban eran los ancianos, la Hokage el otro sannin y los causantes del alboroto.

Nuestros queridos jóvenes chûnins y jônins se encontraban juntos, mirando de forma interrogante a sus maestros. Asuma(1), Kurenai, Gai y Yamato se hacían los distraídos. Kakashi suspiró: le tocaría dar las explicaciones. Armándose de paciencia se enfrentó a los jóvenes.

- Nanao es una Jônin que creímos muerta desde hace diez años – las miradas de los jóvenes se fijaron en él; no, esa explicación no era suficiente – ella es la última miembro del clan Nekoi.

- ¿Del Templo Goutokuji? – preguntó Sakura. Los ojos de todos se giraron hacia ella, logrando que se sonrojara-. Acompañe a mi madre al templo esta mañana, ella los mencionó en algún momento.

- Bueno, es el mismo clan – confirmó el ninja copia – Los Nekoi eran los encargados del templo. El suyo era un clan extraño. Nadie fuera de la familia conoce su verdadero origen, sólo se sabe que están relacionados con el Clan Uchiha.

- Por eso el Sharingan no la afecta – La de Sai no era una pregunta. Recordaba haber oído algo sobre los Nekoi entre los anbus, pero no más de lo que Kakashi les había contado.

- ¿Por qué esa chica llamó "otôsan" a Ero-sennin? – preguntó Naruto. Luego de que Tsunade se asegurara de que se encontraba bien, le permitió reunirse con sus compañeros.

- El clan Nekoi fue atacado y destruido por Orochimaru hace unos 22 años. Buscaba ciertos secretos de la familia, ya que según los rumores podían tener cierto control sobre los muertos. El jutsu que utilizó hace 3 años para revivir a los Hokages es una variante de algunas técnicas del clan. Sólo Nanao sobrevivió a la masacre, ya que fue rescatada por Jiraiya. Después de eso, él la crió como si fuera su propia hija.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Había vuelto.

_Después de tantos años._

No sabía como actuar. No se atrevía a verla. Tanto tiempo extrañándola, y ahora no era capaz de enfrentarla.

_¿Seguiría pensando en él?_

No era capaz de entrar a la sala. Por primera vez en años, escucharía un interrogatorio desde afuera.

_Estaba tan hermosa._

§ § § § § § § § § §

Los ancianos y la Hokage entraron al salón, que quedó inmediatamente en silencio. Segundos después entraron los recién llegados, acompañados por Jiraiya.

Todos los presentes esperaban ansiosos.

- Nanao Nekoi – la Hokage habló a la joven – hace diez años se te dio por muerta durante una misión. Hoy apareces ante nosotros¿eres capaz de explicar la situación? – la joven asintió.

- Hace diez años, se le asignó al escuadrón anbu en que me encontraba, bajo el mando de Kakashi Hatake, una misión de rango S. En la frontera del país fuimos sorprendidos por ninjas desconocidos y el grupo fue separado.

Tsunade asintió, dando por conocida aquella información, mientras observaba a Kakashi. Ahora venía aquello que obviamente no había entrado en el informe.

- Las órdenes que se nos habían entregado eran no permitir que el grupo o la misión fueran conocidas, por lo que perseguí a un par de ninjas hasta un acantilado. En el lugar se encontraba esperando el ninja conocido como Orochimaru. El creía que yo tenía secretos de mi clan que quería para él. Primero intento convencerme, para unírmele. Al negarme me atacó junto a los ninjas que me llevaron hacia él. No fui capaz de vencerlos a todos juntos, ya que Orochimaru utilizó técnicas que yo no conocía. Tratando de escapar terminé cayendo por el precipicio.

Kakashi se separó de su grupo y se acercó a la joven.

- Hokage-sama – la atención de los presentes se centró en él -. Como líder del equipo a cargo de esa misión confirmo lo dicho por Nanao. Cuando llegamos al lugar mencionado descubrimos las marcas del combate, y pudimos deducir el desenlace. Rastreamos todo lo que pudimos del acantilado, pero por su altura y forma creímos que no podría haber sobrevivido a la caída.

- Ese es el punto que nos interesa¿cómo logró sobrevivir? – la chica dejó ver una sonrisa traviesa.

- Los gatos tienen siete vidas – Y los que la conocían supieron que no hablaría sobre ese tema en particular.

§ § § § § § § § § §

- ¿Lamiendo tus heridas? – preguntó burlonamente Tobi a su compañero. Este lo miró con odio, mientras terminaba de vendarse el brazo.

El de la máscara miró al Uchiha, que se encontraba sentado bastante alejado de ellos. Podía entender lo que pasaba por su mente.

Diez años, y seguramente él tampoco había podido olvidarla.

Suspiró. Para bien o para mal, era difícil olvidarse de aquella_chiquilla_.

§ § § § § § § § § §

- Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una pequeña cabaña fuera del país del Fuego. Unos ancianos me encontraron al pie del acantilado y me cuidaron hasta que pude valerme por mí misma. Fue entonces que decidí que no podía volver a Konoha sin antes tener el poder suficiente para vencer a Orochimaru. Sabía, por ciertos documentos de mi familia que se encontraban ocultos en el templo, que el hermano menor de mi padre había abandonado la aldea hacía años, esperando encontrar el origen de nuestro clan. En esos registros se encontraba también la ruta que había decidido seguir, por lo que decidí imitar sus pasos, hasta encontrarme fuera de las tierras que conocemos.

Los presentes analizaron sus palabras. Nadie jamás había abandonado las tierras que conocían, y los que lo habían hecho, buscando nuevas tierras, jamás habían regresado(2).

- Descubrí un reino extraño, poblado no sólo por personas, sino también por extrañas y poderosas criaturas. Ahí encontré a Shin, el hermano de mi padre, quien había formado su propia familia – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a las jóvenes que la acompañaban, quienes se quitaron sus máscaras, dejando ver una piel tan blanca como su cabello, y lo felinos ojos característicos de su familia, con la curiosidad, de que una tenía el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo verde, mientras la otra, tenía el izquierdo azul y el derecho verde. – Natsuko y Natsumi eran unas niñas cuando las conocí. Hayate – el niño a su lado sonrió, haciéndole un saludo a la Hokage – nació un tiempo después.

- Así que pasaste diez años en una tierra extraña mientras te entrenabas para vencer a Orochimaru. ¿Esa es tu explicación para tu ausencia? – preguntó Tsunade. Nanao negó con la cabeza.

- No, Hokage-sama, en u par de años logre el nivel de combate que deseaba, pero la tierra en que me encontraba sufrió un violento ataque de sus enemigos, y mi tío y su esposa murieron. No podía dejar a los niños solos, y aún eran muy pequeños para traerlos conmigo. _Quería_volver, Hokage-sama, pero no podía hacerlo.

- Te entiendo, Nanao, y no tengo ningún reproche que hacerte.

- ¡Pero, Hokage-sama! – exclamó uno de los ancianos.

- No tengo ningún reproche, y esa es mi desición. Ella tenía buenos motivos para ausentarse, y ahora que ha regresado no le negaremos la posibilidad de reintegrarse a la aldea – dijo con seriedad -. Supongo que quieres que tus sobrinos entrenen como ninjas de Konoha – la joven asintió.

- Hayate está en condiciones de entrar en la academia. Natsuko y Natsumi tienen un excelente nivel, y me gustaría poder entrenarlas personalmente como gennins.

- Me parece bien. Me encargare de que se les entreguen emblemas de la aldea. Sin embargo, ellos no son los únicos que has traído a la aldea – dijo la quinta mirando a Sasuke. Este le devolvió arrogantemente la mirada.

- Ah, si… verá, este crío me quitó el placer de vengar a mi familia, ya que cuando lo encontré, este ya había acabado con el tipo – sorpresa general¿Sasuke había eliminado a Orochimaru¿cómo, entonces, era que la chica había logrado traerlo, simplemente _atado_? -. Me sentí frustrada, ya que el motivo de pasar estos años lejos de casa fue vencer a esa serpiente, y este mocoso me quitó la oportunidad. Así que decidí tomar su vida en mis manos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y la Hokage. ¿Había traído al chico a la aldea, sólo para matarlo?

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Nanao? – preguntó la quinta. La chica cambió la expresión de su rostro a una siniestra.

- Sólo quiero que lo deje a mi cargo, para entrenarlo _a mi manera._

§ § § § § § § § § §

Sasuke se había mantenido indiferente durante toda la sesión. O al menos eso había aparentado, ya que en realidad puso atención a todo lo que la chica había dicho. Después de todo, necesitaba saber más de ella.

Sin embargo, luego de ver aquella expresión y escuchar sus últimas palabras, sus deseos de conocimiento se esfumaron. Aún recordaba el combate en el bosque.

Ese entrenamiento iba a _doler_.

§ § § § § § § § § §

La sesión se había dado por terminada. Los ancianos y buena parte de los ninjas comenzaban a retirarse. Tsunade se quedó, para poder hablar tranquilamente con Jiraiya y la joven.

Kakashi miró a su vieja amiga. Y en cuanto la vio, se arrepintió de haberse acercado tanto.

- ¡¡KAKASHI-ONîSAN!! – PUM (sonido barato de golpe).

Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, uno de los más grandes jônin de la aldea oculta entre las Hojas… se encontraba tirado en el suelo, luchando por liberarse de una (muy) feliz Nanao, que se encontraba sentada y _acariciándose_(3) contra él-

- ¡Kuso, Nanao¿Quieres quitarte de encima¡no es gracioso! – decía el ninja mientras trataba de quitársela de encima. La chica dejó de _acariciarse_contra él para mirarlo con ojitos brillosos y una expresión de pena.

- Kakashi-onîsan¿es que ya no me quieres?

Una enorme gota rondaba la cabeza de todos los que estaban aún en la sala. Ninguno de los jóvenes shinobis se hubiese imaginado ver al ninja copia en esa situación.

Naruto se acercó a Jiraiya, casi al mismo tiempo que cierto jônin con un senbon en la boca.

- Oye, ero-sennin¿ella siempre es así? – le preguntó el chico al hombre.

- ¿Ero-sennin? – la chica se separó de Kakashi y se quedó viendo a su padre adoptivo, para luego soltar una carcajada -. ¡Jajajaja!, oh,_ oi-chan_(4), no podrías haber escogido mejor nombre para mi otôsan.

¿Sobrinito? Naruto se la quedó mirando sin entender. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo, mientras los adultos le lanzaron serias miradas.

- Nanao, él no sabe nada de eso – la chica miró sorprendida a la Hokage.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabe?!

- El Tercero nos prohibió hablar de ello después de que desapareciste – le dijo seriamente Kakashi. La chica lo miró enojada.

- ¿Estás diciendo que en todos estos años no se ha enterado de nada?

- De qué están hablando. Kakashi-sense… usted sabe que Mizuki me hablo de los del kyûbi cuando me gradué de la academia – Nanao volteó a mirarlo, muy seria.

- Naruto, tú eres el hijo de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, alguien a quien quise como un hermano…

- Nanao, no debes… - Genma trató de acercarse a la chica, siendo detenido por Jiraiya.

- Déjala. Ella no le prometió nada al tercero.

Doce jóvenes miraban expectantes. Se venía una información importante, lo sentían. Algo aún más grande que lo del Kyûbi.

- Naruto… tú eres hijo de Namikaze Minato… el Cuarto Hokage.

§ § § § § § § § § §

(1) Antes de que empiecen, me gusta mucho este personaje, y no soporto que me lo hayan matado T-T. Asi que en este fic esta vivito y coleando.

(2) Cliché, lo sé. Es lo que hay.

(3) ¿Han visto como los gatos se_acarician_contra uno? Igualito a eso.

(4) Sobrinito.

Si, lo dije¡y que!

Es que se parecen mucho, no lo nieguen. Y además me ayuda en la trama de la historia.

Dato, antes de que piensen mal. O están todos enamorados de la chica. El que no puedan olvidarla puede ser por muchas razones (amor, amistad, por ser una molestia, etc.).

Me salió larguito el capitulo, Y mejor pongo atención a clases, que en la de Metodología de la Investigación me dedique a terminar esto :P.

El próximo capítulo estará dedicado a Sasuke y Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Debería estar terminando un trabajo para Técnicas publicitarias y buscar información para otro… y aquí me ven.

**LA CASA DE LOS GATOS**

**Cap. 05**

Le dolía TODO.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, ya que el dolor de su cuerpo no era comparable con el de su cabeza; parecía que un cuchillo se enterrara en su frente.

Tampoco se atrevió a moverse. Su cuerpo reclamaba cualquier intento de levantarse, o siquiera de acomodarse, y los _arañazos_en su espalda le escocían horriblemente.

No volvería a confiarse en una pelea.

Al menos estaba recostado sobre algo _blando y cómodo_. Daba gracias a los dioses por eso.

Decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormir. Al menos hasta que su cuerpo decidiera responder como debía.

Pero una voz (demasiado conocida) le quitó esa idea.

- Quién eres, y que haces con mi estúpido hermano – Itachi. Su hermano. La razón de sus deseos de venganza.

Se incorporó (con mucha dificultad). Al abrir los ojos descubrió que lo _blando y cómodo_ era un enorme tigre blanco que lo cargaba. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, y alzó la vista – maldiciendo internamente la luz del sol – buscando el origen de esa voz, descubriendo a una hermosa joven de cabello rosado que lo observaba desde las alturas

§ § § § § § § § § §

Había vuelto.

Bueno, técnicamente, lo habían _traído_– atado y obligado -. Pero estaba ahí.

Sintió una gran alegría al verlo. Tan apuesto que estaba.

Pero cuando levantó la vista respondiendo a su llamado, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al ver su expresión.

Pese al tiempo, seguía siendo para él una _molestia_.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Pese al interés que tenía sobre la chica que lo había vencido tan fácilmente, prestar atención a lo que ella decía ante el consejo les estaba costando trabajo. Su atención, para ser honestos, estaba en cierta joven pelirrosa.

Había crecido _notoriamente_. Se veía preciosa, aún con el cabello corto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como joyas, y esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro sólo acentuaba su belleza.

¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Ella siempre lo había perseguido, tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando se fue de la aldea, ella le declaró su _amor_, en un intento de que abandonara aquella drástica decisión.

¿Acaso no le alegraba verlo de regreso?

§ § § § § § § § § §

La alegría por la aceptación del retorno de Sasuke por parte de la Hokage duró poco.

Se quedaría. Para entrenar con _ellas_.

Aquellas chicas eran hermosas. Sus rostros eran finos y delineados con perfección. Sus expresiones serias le hacían entender que ellas no serían como ella.

No serían una _molestia_.

Jamás podría competir con ellas. Perdería a Sasuke, por ellas.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Le extraño encontrar su departamento tan ordenado. Parecía que esos tres años jamás hubiesen pasado, todo se veía tal cual lo había dejado. Se veía todo limpio, como si alguien se hubiese preocupado de mantener limpio su hogar mientras él estaba ausente.

Sobre su velador, podía ver la vieja foto de su equipo, recibiéndolo. Sentía que ellos le decían "Bienvenido a casa".

§ § § § § § § § § §

Hubiese esperado encontrar su casa semiderruida, o al menos completamente sucia, desordenada y desvalijada. En vez de eso, la encontró en perfecto orden, y extrañamente limpia.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Diez años pensando en él. Diez años extrañándolo y ansiando verlo. Y él no había aparecido.

_¿Valió la pena tanto trabajo¿Valió la pena tan larga ausencia?_

Se colocó su camisa de dormir antes de meterse a la cama. Pese a todo, no podía quejarse. Su otôsan la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Había logrado caerle encima a Kakashi – como en los viejos tiempos -. Y claro, tenía un nuevo aprendiz ninja.

Se acurrucó en su cama mientras se tapaba completamente. Mejor dormía, ya que el día siguiente sería muy largo.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a través de la ventana cuando la vio desnudarse. Su cuerpo, _pequeño y perfecto_, parecía rogarle a la distancia que lo abrazara y acariciara.

Pero no quería arriesgarse. No sabía cómo lo recibiría. Ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer, o decir, al encontrarse frente a ella.

Se acomodó en la rama de aquel árbol al mismo tiempo que ella se acomodaba en su cama. Después de diez años sin verla dormir, era capaz de soportar algo de incomodidad, con tal te tener nuevamente ese placer.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Dormía profundamente, hasta que las cortinas de su cuarto se abrieron_misteriosamente_. Se acurrucó en su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con sus mantas, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

- Hayate, despierta – Nanao sacudió a su primo, o a lo que ella creyó era su primo. Ante el movimiento Yu y Ren, los gatos siameses del chico, salieron de debajo de las mantas. La chica decidió ser más drástica y destapó por completo al chiquillo - ¡vamos Hayate!, hoy es tu primer día en la academia, no puedes llegar tarde.

- Sólo cinco minutos más – dijo el niño mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada. La chica, acostumbrada a esa actitud del pequeño, observó al enorme tigre blanco que la acompañaba. A una señal suya el animal se subió a la cama y se recostó sobre el niño. - ¡Argh!, quítamelo, onêsan, pesa mucho – la chica sonrió.

- Ya sabes que sólo se quitará cuando decidas levantarte – le dijo mientras salía del cuarto – dile a las chicas que las espero en el campo de entrenamiento en una hora. El desayuno está en la cocina.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Había soñado con Sasuke _toda la noche._ Su primer día como equipo, sus misiones, el examen chûnin, su partida. Le hubiese gustado hablar con él, pero no tenía el valor para ir a buscarle.

No tenía ganas de levantarse. Hacerlo significaba tener que reunirse con su equipo – en donde él no estaba – y seguir con su rutina diaria, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si nada hubiese cambiado. _Como si él no hubiese vuelto._

Pasaría el día discutiendo con Naruto y Sai, mientras él pasaría el día entrenando con aquellas chicas. Las_bellísimas_primas de la hija del viejo ermitaño.

Se tapó con sus mantas. Quizás fuera buena idea no salir de la cama.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Sasuke se levantó con desgano. Le era extraño el pensar en volver a la rutina del entrenamiento en equipo. Sobre todo, cuando no era _su equipo._

Se puso el mismo traje que había usado con Orochimaru. Ya se había acostumbrado a él, al igual que se había acostumbrado a su katana.

Salió de su casa y compró algo de comer en el camino. Reconocía internamente que le molestaba la actitud de la gente de la aldea hacia él, pero no podía culparlos.

Mientras se encaminaba al campo de entrenamiento, pasó frente a la casa de su ex-compañera de equipo. Se quedó de pie bajo la ventana de su cuarto, como si esperarla poder verla salir por ahí.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Llegó casi al mismo tiempo que las gemelas. Su nueva maestra se encontraba de pie, apoyada en un árbol. Cuando lo vio acercarse le lanzó una máscara blanca, igual a las que usaban sus nuevas compañeras.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es tu máscara. Desde hoy la usarás en los entrenamientos y en las misiones que nos asignen.

- ¿Bromeas¿Por qué debería usarla?

- Porque a diferencia de los otros maestros de la aldea, yo no estoy para entrenar futuros jônin – le dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba su propia máscara. – Yo, entreno futuros _Anbus_.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa mientras se colocaba la máscara. Quizás, no era tan mala idea entrenar con esas chicas.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Costo que saliera este madito capitulo. Ni se lo imaginan.

No sólo porque la imaginación decidió tomarse unas mini vacaciones, sino también por culpa de la universidad. Estuve estos días peleando con mi equipo al hacer un video institucional para el Taller Audiovisual (¡y nos sacamos nota máxima! La profesora dijo que estaba casi a un nivel profesional ), terminando una Estrategia Publicitaria para el curso de Técnicas Publicitarias, y buscando información para el trabajo de Metodología de la Investigación.

Pero ya salió. Y de paso les dejo otro capítulo de "Retazos del Pasado" y un oneshot que se ocurrió recién.

Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecen los miembros de la Casa de los Gatos, así como la trama de esta historia y las que la complementen.

NO gano dinero con esto, ni nada por el estilo. Debería estar estudiando historia del Medio Oriente, y estoy ociosa en mi cama haciendo esto XD.

Aviso: En este capítulo hay un intento de lemon. Intento es la palabra clave aquí.

**LA CASA DE LOS GATOS**

**Cap. 06**

Quizás no era tan buena idea entrenar con esas chicas.

Estaba hecho polvo. Condenada mujer y su _entrenamiento especial_para anbus. No se sentía capaz de levantarse al día siguiente. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llegar a su casa a descansar. Su único consuelo (si se le podía llamar así), era que las gemelas habían terminado igual o peor que él.

Caminaba despacio, arrastrando los pies, e incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo. Analizaba seriamente la posibilidad de buscar un callejón solitario donde descansar sin que nadie lo viera y evitar el esfuerzo de llegar a su departamento, cuando un par de piernas enfundadas en un pantalón naranjo lo obligaron a detenerse.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con Naruto, quien lo observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

- Estás hecho un asco – le dijo, aunque no se notaba burla en su voz.

- No moleste dobe – le respondió el moreno, tratando de evadirlo para seguir su camino. Peor antes de poder decir o hacer algo, el rubio tomó uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por sus hombros, antes de comenzar a saltar por los techos rumbo al departamento del Uchiha.

Al llegar lo dejó sobre su cama y salió del cuarto. Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era dejar el baño para la mañana siguiente, y se acomodó (sin siquiera sacarse la ropa) para comenzar a dormir. Sin embargo el rubio volvió a buscarlo, y lo llevó al cuarto de baño, en donde había preparado la bañera. Agradeció interiormente el gesto de su amigo mientras dejaba que el agua caliente calmara el dolor de su cuerpo.

Se puso un pantalón de dormir y se arrastró a su cama. Comenzaba (nuevamente) a dormirse, cuando un olor familiar llenó sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos, para encontrar al rubio cargando un pocillo de ramen traído (evidentemente) desde el Ichiraku.

- Quizás prefieras otra cosa, pero con las prisas no pude… - no pudo continuar, ya que su amigo le arrebató el pocillo y comenzó a comer desesperadamente. Al terminar, se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ahora sí estoy en casa – musitó.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Se sumergió por completo en la bañera. Había sido un día muy largo, pero ver como había terminado el_orgulloso _cachorro Uchiha tras el entrenamiento, hacía valer la pena el esfuerzo.

Sonrió, mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar del calor del agua. Sus pobres primas no habían terminado mejor. Era la primera vez que las sometía a este tipo de entrenamiento. Al llegar a casa, prácticamente tuvo que bañarlas (como cuando eran unas niñas) y darles de comer, antes de que terminaran medio muertas sobre sus camas.

Hasta le había dado pena citarlos a todos tan temprano para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Salió del agua y se secó con calma. El regreso a la aldea iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque aún faltaba algo para que fuera perfecto.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, cubierta sólo por una ligera camisa de dormir. Entró distraída, ansiando poder meterse a su cama, cuando lo vio.

De pie junto a la ventana. Más alto, con su espalda más ancha y sus brazos más gruesos. Con la misma forma de pararse, el mismo pañuelo en la cabeza, y el mismo _odioso_abrigo negro.

_Era él._

Se lanzó, abrazando con desesperación aquel fuerte cuerpo. Cuando sintió sus brazos rodearla con el cariño y calidez que había extrañado por diez años, dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Por fin, había vuelto a _su hogar._

§ § § § § § § § § §

Se detuvo un momento a observar el cielo estrellado. En los últimos días, la sensación de que todo ocurría _demasiado rápido_ lo embargaba, impidiéndole pensar coherentemente.

Bueno, tampoco era que lo hiciera muy seguido (el pensar). Había pasado los últimos diez años con la cabeza entre faldas femeninas (en todos los sentidos que se le puede dar a la frase), y sólo en los últimos meses había comenzado a dar algo de estabilidad a su vida.

Y eso lo confundía. Tuvo que hacer una corta visita a su viejo sense, para recibir un regaño como Kami manda (de esos que ya casi extrañaba) que le permitiera ordenar sus ideas.

Sonrió al sentir la conocida presencia a su espalda.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, Yûgao – desde que su ex-compañera de equipo había regresado, la joven pelimorada se daba el gusto de recordar todo lo que la Nekoi le había enseñado antes de desaparecer. Claro que el "salto-sorpresa-marca-Nanao" era lo único que nunca le había resultado.

La joven anbu salió de su escondite, con una mueca de frustración en su rostro. Todo el entrenamiento del cuerpo especial de cazadores ninja, y no era capaz de caerle por sorpresa a Genma.

_Su Genma._

Le había costado mucho superar la muerte de Hayate – _su Hayate_ -, y estaba segura de que no lo hubiese logrado sin el apoyo del tokubetsu jônin que tenía al frente.

Sonrió, mientras recordaba las miradas asesinas que recibía cada vez que salía de _civil_acompañada de su chico. En su vieja amistad con la chica de los gatos se le había pegado muchas de sus costumbres, una de las cuales era aquella posesividad sobre las personas que la rodeaban.

Al igual que Hayate había sido _su Hayate_, Genma era (y siempre fue) _su Genma_, aún cuando tardara un tiempo para darse cuenta.

Dejó que él pasara un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras se encaminaban a su casa. Ser anbu tenía sus cosas buenas, como el poder intimidar, asustar y _amenazar_a todas las sueltas libertinas que querían arrastrar a su chico a su vieja vida.

Ahora_era de ella_, y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie.

§ § § § § § § § § §

Lo había extrañado tanto.

La forma en salvaje en que la besaba le recordaba la primera vez en que estuvieron juntos. Sentir sus caricias ardientes en su cuerpo, la forma en que la besaba, _mordía y lamía_ la volvía loca.

¡Kami!, como había extrañado las caricias de sus manos ásperas sobre su piel; no era capaz de controlar el estremecimiento que cruzaba su espalda cuando aquellas manas recorrían los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo, así como no era capaz de controlar los gemidos que escapaban cada vez que el la besaba donde sólo él sabía de que debía besar.

El hombre no se encontraba en mejor control. Sentirla bajo sus brazos, cubierta por una simple camisa de dormir, lo había descontrolado. No fue capaz de razonar antes de tomarla por los hombros para besarla con desenfreno, mientras le quitaba aquella delicada prenda. Y con una rapidez sorprendente se quitó su propia ropa antes de lanzarse _hambriento_sobre ella.

_Amaba_la forma en que se movía respondiendo a sus caricias, la forma en que gemía su nombre en su oído, y la forma en que sus delicadas manos acariciaban su cuerpo.

_Adoraba_ese cuerpo pequeño, perfecto y _suyo_. Cada caricia, cada beso sobre su piel la marcaban como algo de su propiedad. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo sería.

Aprisionó su boca con un beso para contener el grito de placer que escapó al entrar en ella. Marcó con sus dientes la tersa piel de su cuello mientras se movían como si fuesen uno sólo, escuchando los gemidos de la joven contra su piel.

La besó nuevamente al sentir aquel estremecimiento que señalaba el final. La siguió besando, cansado, mientras salía de ella y se acomodaba a su lado.

Acarició su espalda mientras la acomodaba junto a él, y se abandonaba al sueño que adormecía sus sentidos.

Ella se abrazó a él, para sentir su olor mientras se dormía. Diez años, y volvía a estar completa. Con él.

Con_su Ibiki._

§ § § § § § § § § §

Es lo que hay.

Soy mala, malísima para los lemon. No me gusta como me salen. Este tampoco me gustó como salió. Lo escribí y lo pasé directo al computador, que si empiezo a revisarlo de seguro terminaré borrándolo.

Naruto y Sasuke comienzan a renovar su amistad, a un nivel más maduro. Aunque lo más probable es que sigan teniendo "peleas de machos" (ya saben, aquellas típicas peleas para mostrar superioridad, defender territorio, por hembras… lo que hacen los machos de todas las especies animales), tendrán momentos más maduros, como este.

Otra pareja apareció. Genma fue compañero de equipo de Nanao, por lo que es obvio que le de cierto protagonismo en la historia.

Los dejo. Tengo que estudiar la historia del Medio Oriente para mi clase de "Problemas de la Sociedad Contemporánea". Imaginen mi entusiasmo.

C-ya!


End file.
